Farina, the Fire Dragon
Farina, the Fire Dragon is the thirteenth episode of Filly Funtasia. Synopsis Principal Sparkle sends Rose and her friends on a mission to befriend a fire-breathing dragon before the volcano erupts! Plot The twins are causing trouble in Ashia's potions class when the ground tremors and Will notices smoke is coming from the volcano outside. After class, the Royal Magic Academy is being shaken by earthquakes. Rose is called to Principal Sparkle's office and goes, accompanied by Bella, Lynn, Cedric, and Will. Sparkle leads the students to a secret room. She shows them a book, the History of Funtasia, which tells of Lily, Rose's great-grandmother, who attended the academy. When Lily was rejected by Aspen (Willow's great-grandfather), she created a dark crystal which was sought by Wranglum, who was aided by the dragon Farina, who possessed a red crystal. Sparkle believes Rose may be the only one Farina will listen to since Rose is a relative of Lily, but she does not give more details on why that will help. Rose and her friends travel by balloon to the dragon's mountain, with Rose feeling ashamed of her great-grandmother's actions. Lynn giving the balloon a magical boost to speed their journey and, at the volcano, they are greeted by some marmot-like animals who take them to the entrance of the dragon's lair. Inside the lair they meet Farina, who attacks them after they try to talk to her. Battiwigs, who, carrying Wranglum, had secretly accompanied them on the balloon, takes his chance to grab the crystal, but accidentally drops it. Rose gets Cedric and Will to cast a spell on Farina, encasing her snout in ice. The crystal bounces out of the cave, but Rose manages to catch it. Working together, the five friends use the crystal's magic to seal the volcano. Before leaving, they notice Farina's egg. Farina attacks them again. Shortly after, the volcano erupts, breaking the seal and sending molten rocks flying. As those inside the volcano try to escape, Farina drops her egg and it rolls over the cliff. Luckily, its fall is broken by the luckless Battiwigs, but the egg continues rolling off down the mountain side. Rose summons a set of skateboards for her and her friends and together they escape the volcano, saving Farina's egg on the way. The grateful dragon finally talks to the students without attacking them. She tells them how Wranglum had informed her that the Dark Crystal was made by Fillies as they wanted to take control of Funtasia, which is why she took Wranglum's side in the battle. The students tell her that it's true a Filly made the crystal, but it was Wranglum who wanted to use its power for evil. It turns out Farina already knew this as a Filly, Lily, saved her life after she was wounded in the battle and tended her for months after. Rose is relieved to realise that her grand-mother atoned for her mistakes. The volcano tremors again and Farina tells Rose that a shard of the mega crystal is in her crown. With Farina's help, Rose uses her crown's crystal and the mega Red Crystal to properly seal the volcano. Farina gives the mega Red Crystal to Rose and just then her egg hatches. The dragons and the Fillies part as friends and Rose no longer feels ashamed of her ancestors. Trivia * This episode suggests that Fillies inherit their crowns from their ancestors. * This episode's pre-credits sequence is the start of the episode rather than a preview. * This episode's title was incorrectly capitalised as "Farina, The Fire Dragon" in the opening credits. Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content